1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sparger containers for the shipment of dry materials. More specifically, the invention relates to sparger containers into which pressurized air and/or water can be introduced following transport to slurry the dry materials for handling.
2. Related Art
A number of containers are known for carrying dry powdered materials and for mixing the materials with a liquid or gas for handling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,546 to Withiam et al. discloses a hopper car with means for admitting a liquid, such as water, to form a slurry with the material being shipped. There are a series of cables affixed to the car so that passages are formed within the body of powder so that the water spreads around faster and more evenly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,966 to Waltke discloses a shipping container of undisclosed size, in which the bottom of the container is slanted as in a hopper. A powder valve is provided at the bottom of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,488 to Ericsson discloses a container in the form of a double bottomed load body for a change-load vehicle. Below the load supporting bottom are passages through which liquid is forced into the body of the load. The liquid is mixed with the load by cycling from pressure to suction. Means are also provided for using the mixing machinery to off-load the slurry.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,574 to Bjurling discloses a cylindrical powder container carried in a rectangular frame. The container is filled and emptied by air entraining the powdered cargo. The container is rotated to provide the desired surface to the air stream for best loading and unloading.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,478 to Aller et al. discloses a rail car for shipping powdered material such as cement. There are means for passing air into and out of the car to fluid entrain the powder, and to aid in unloading the car. The car is configured to include two cylindrical end sections which are inclined upwardly from the center, so that draft forces are carried through the interior to aerate and fluidize the powder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,175 to Keves et al. discloses a distributor pipe or sparger arranged along the perimeter of the bottom of a shipping hopper. The distributor pipe passes liquid into the body of material being shipped to fluidize the material and entrain it for movement across the surface of the bottom towards a drain trough.
None of these containers is particularly well-adapted for use as a free-standing shipping container of the type used on ships or trailer frames. Such shipping containers must meet ISO and Department of Transportation (DOT) requirements.